<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>greedy by paranormalbouquet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29759442">greedy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranormalbouquet/pseuds/paranormalbouquet'>paranormalbouquet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Formula 1 RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguous Relationships, Anal Sex, Edging, George is horny, M/M, Needy Max, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sakhir Grand Prix 2020, bratty george, max is a slut, mercedes george, so good for them, so is max actually</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:41:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29759442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranormalbouquet/pseuds/paranormalbouquet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“did he send you already a topless selfie in the mercedes suit?” max’s voice rang through the speakers of george’s phone.<br/>thursday night and he was finally laying in his hotel room bed here in bahrain.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexander Albon/George Russell (Mentioned), Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen (mentioned), George Russell/Max Verstappen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>greedy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderlandz/gifts">wonderlandz</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i spent wayyyyy to long this. sorry it's so long lol. it is based on <a href="https://twitter.com/f1esbian/status/1364221490795868167?s=20">this clip</a>.<br/>title from greedy by ariana grande bc those lyrics are literally this fic</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“did he send you already a topless selfie in the mercedes suit?” max’s voice rang through the speakers of george’s phone. </p><p>thursday night and he was finally laying in his hotel room bed here in bahrain, the day proving to be nothing but busy as expected and a little too packed-full for his liking. he really couldn’t complain though. his dreams were coming true this weekend, the opportunity of driving a mercedes in a formula 1 race presenting itself to him halfway through this week. monday he thought he would be racing sakhir in his williams and today he had a seat fit for lewis’ w11. things come at you fast in this industry. almost poetic because of how fast these cars go and how one thing can happen that changes the course of everything else. expect the unexpected, he’s learned, and be ready for everything.</p><p>his regular seat in a williams car normally didn’t draw too much attention to him, the car not providing enough for him to be able to get up on people's radars. he used to get attention and he loved it so much. he still does love it. he misses it and he craves it. it’s been far too long. so this… getting to drive a mercedes for a race weekend and being able to show off what he can do in a race winning car, it was everything. </p><p>you can’t be a good race car driver without completely and entirely thriving off of attention. attention is what pushes you to get on the podium, to get the chance to stand up in front of the whole world, everyone watching just you and two others, completely exclusive to the 17 other drivers on the grid. it feels good. so so good. he knows how it feels from gp3, f2, all that. it’s just, the attention, the adrenaline, the praise. attention was what pushed him to ultimately win those titles. attention is what pushes him to try and get into the points in his williams. he wants to see everyone talking about how he pushed his williams and made it work for him and put it in a point-scoring position. it’s all the validation, all the praise. he wants it back so bad. </p><p>when he got the call from toto, it was that feeling again. the eminent potential for so much fucking attention. with all this press, all these interviews, getting his mercedes suit and posting pictures in it, it all came with people focusing on him and <em> only </em> him. it was an otherworldly feeling and he thinks that <em> that’s </em>what race car drivers do it for. </p><p>“george russell to mercedes for the sakhir grand prix” was all anyone was talking about and it felt amazing. and though he knew that was going to be the case, he didn’t really realize how big it was until he started scrolling his twitter timeline. </p><p>good luck tweets, congratulatory tweets, video clips of him doing his seat fit this morning, fans going crazy over the pictures of him in his race suit, everything he ever imagined. and this clip, this one clip kept coming up on his timeline. from just glancing at it as he scrolled past, it was max and alex sitting in the press chairs talking. seemingly unimportant. but as he kept scrolling, it kept showing up and every quote tweet he saw about it just kept raising his suspicion even more because what could be so important that it’s this popular? the next time it came up on his timeline, he finally tapped on it and that’s when he heard max unabashedly asking alex if george had sent him any topless selfies with the mercedes suit. </p><p><em> ooohhhh. </em>now he gets it. george laughed to himself as he layed in his bed and continued watching the clip.</p><p>“no, he didn’t,” george heard alex answer with a chuckle.</p><p>“he didn’t? aww.” </p><p>“no, we don’t have that kind of relationship,” george narrowed his eyes at the statement from alex.</p><p><em> okay, says the guy who was throat deep on me sunday night, </em>george thought to himself with a smirk. he knows alex and his comfort zone though. it’s okay. he’ll just give him a kiss and let him see the suit on him in person later.</p><p>“let me know, let me know,” max told alex on the video. <em> oh, that cheeky mother fucker… </em> george mumbled. “let me know if he does,” <em> no need to sound so desperate, max. </em>“or he might post it on instagram anyways.”</p><p>and as if alex could read george’s mind, alex teased max with, “do you want the photo?” <em> attaboy, alex. </em></p><p>this wasn’t surprising at all to be honest. in fact george was sitting here giggling to himself. if there was one thing everyone on the grid knew, and to put it incredibly simply, it was that max is a whore. <em> and good for him honestly</em>, george thought. <em> guy deserves an award for how much dick he gets.  </em></p><p>most of it is from daniel, everyone on the grid knows they have their own special little thing but max was confusing though too because nine times out of ten, max would be showing up to the paddock with daniel but then the next day, he’d show up with charles and then it’d be daniel again and then it’d be lando and then pierre and even alex told him he’d hooked up with max once before. even like last year, george had seen max with nico which he thought was quite humorous seen as daniel and him were on the same team. </p><p>so yeah, okay, everyone has their own “person” on the grid that everyone else kinda <em> knew </em>about. charles and pierre, esteban and lance, alex and himself, lewis and seb, and of course max and daniel to name a few. </p><p>all in all, george knew what max was in for and it looked like the man might just be trying to make a call. </p><p>“no,” max replied to alex’s photo question. he was quick to defend himself for the press’ sake but anyone that <em> knew </em> would see this and go <em> uh huh… sure. </em> “it’s just what he does so i’m waiting,” max continued.</p><p><em> “it’s just what he does?” </em> george repeated out loud, now breaking into a full on laugh. <em> god… he’s waiting? </em>george could see the smug look on alex’s face even with the mask on from a mile away.</p><p>“yeah, i am as well actually,” alex added. “come on, george. we haven’t seen it yet.”</p><p>“send it,” max finished saying and the video ended and started auto replaying before he exited out of it. he liked the tweet and a few other quote tweets just for the fun of it and got up out of bed. </p><p>—</p><p>
  <b>George Russell</b>
</p><p>saw the clip of u and max talking about me</p><p>was all over my twitter timeline<br/>Sent 22:32</p><p>
  <b>Alex Albon</b>
</p><p>omg yeah he was practically frothing for a pic hahaha<br/>Sent 22:33</p><p>god he’s so annoying<br/>Sent 22:33</p><p>yeah he even asked me again afterward when we weren’t on camera<br/>Sent 22:34</p><p>he wants me so bad lmao<br/>Sent 22:34</p><p>don’t get a big head</p><p>ur not that special<br/>Sent 22:35</p><p>is that why he asked twice about me?<br/>Sent 22:35</p><p>george<br/>Sent 22:36</p><p>he does, im telling u<br/>Sent 22:36</p><p>no i know it’s hilarious</p><p>he must not be getting enough from daniel<br/>Sent 22:36</p><p>lmao<br/>Sent 22:36</p><p>Attachment: 3 Images<br/>Sent 22:37</p><p>did u mean to send those to max?<br/>Sent 22:38</p><p>no bitch those were for u</p><p>u asked for them too</p><p>remember<br/>Sent 22:38</p><p>oh right</p><p>well looking good georgie </p><p>as always<br/>Sent 22:39</p><p>and?<br/>Sent 22:39</p><p>u want me to tell u u look hot as shit and then have<br/>to have u come over here bc i got all worked up?<br/>Sent 22:40</p><p>thank u, that was perfect<br/>Sent 22:40</p><p>ur annoying </p><p>when did u take those anyways<br/>Sent 22:40 </p><p>like 20 mins ago<br/>Sent 22:41</p><p>u went down to get ur race suit at almost 11 at night just to take topless selfies in it??</p><p>george…<br/>Sent 22:41</p><p>what??</p><p>the pictures were just for u</p><p>i came down to put on the suit so i can wear it to max’s<br/>Sent 22:42</p><p>down bad<br/>Sent 22:42</p><p>oh and ur talking mr. i’m horny because of a picture<br/>Sent 22:43</p><p>hey</p><p>uncalled for</p><p>i was just about to congratulate u on finally getting ur turn with max so shut ur ass up</p><p>like for real, i don’t think i would’ve gotten out of bed for that<br/>Sent 22:44</p><p>couldn’t pass it up</p><p>and don’t worry</p><p>you’ll get ur turn with mercedes driver george russell soon enough<br/>Sent 22:45</p><p>ur so full of urself<br/>Sent 22:45</p><p>u love it<br/>Sent 22:46</p><p>okay gonna go give maxy boy a little treat now ;)<br/>Sent 22:48</p><p>good luck lemme know how it goes lol<br/>Sent 22:48</p><p>weirdo<br/>Sent 22:48</p><p>&lt;3 ill just be enjoying the pics u sent<br/>Sent 22:49</p><p>have fun with that lol</p><p>gn talk later<br/>Sent 22:49</p><p>—</p><p>
  <b>George Russell</b>
</p><p>heard u wanted to see something</p><p>im coming over<br/>Sent 22:56</p><p> </p><p><b>Max Verstappen</b> <b><br/></b>Read 23:03</p><p>—</p><p>max was already two fingers deep inside of himself when his phone dinged the first time. the thought did come over him to go check and see what the message was. you have to give him credit for that. he knew very well that he was supposed to check his phone right when texts came in because it could be something important that needed his attention. but then… with the way his hand twisted around his dick and the way he felt himself clench down around his fingers, all his attention flew right to the boiling in his abdomen. he felt himself get light, felt his brain empty, felt tingles spread down his whole body starting at his head and traveling down his arms and legs. he couldn’t feel his toes as they curled into the bedsheets before white, hot heat broke free and he was coming onto his hand and stomach. he let out a loud moan, no concern in the world for a fleeting moment. he laid there panting, coming down from his orgasm, when his phone dinged again, the five-minute reminder coming in that he has an unread message. he growled angrily hoping that the world took it personally. who dares disturb him while he’s just trying to have some private time. </p><p>maybe it was daniel texting him telling him he’s actually down to hook up tonight because he’s feeling better. wishful thinking though. daniel told him earlier that night that he was feeling a bit under the weather and just wanted to rest but he promised to max that he’d make it up to him one of these nights. and so with a kiss to the cheek, they parted ways to their separate hotel rooms and that’s how max ended up in this situation in the first place. he’d been too fucking horny all fucking day and his one easy out wasn’t feeling up to it tonight. sure, he could hit up literally any of the other boys and they’d probably be down but laziness took its toll and he ended up with his own fingers up his ass. </p><p>he carefully withdrew his fingers, wincing at the drag and wiping his fingers on the bed sheets. he stood and could still feel the slight stretch of himself and it was such a good feeling. he finally went over to go check what the message was that came in.</p><p>and he almost dropped his phone when he saw who it was from. </p><p>it wasn’t daniel, it was george fucking russell telling him he was coming over. just like that. and it was sent seven minutes ago. and now all of the memories of today came flooding back in. <em> oh my god. </em> because now he remembers. now he remembers asking alex if george had sent him topless selfies in the merc suit and no matter how subtle he thought he was being, george saw right through it. and max felt like sinking into himself because this was all happening so fast and george’s body is so <em> fucking </em>hot and he didn’t know how to process that this was a real thing that was happening. </p><p>he involuntary whimpered at the sheer thought of what was going to happen tonight and it played into his brain almost as a type of overstimulation even though nothing was even physically being done to him. it’s all the potential, all the possibilities, just knowing he was going to be here and there’s nothing he can do about it now. he was getting hard again and it almost hurt so soon after his orgasm. max was left with the only thing he knew to do; text daniel.</p><p>—</p><p>
  <b>Max Verstappen</b>
</p><p>daniel</p><p>pls still be awake pls<br/>Sent 23:05</p><p>
  <b>Daniel Ricciardo</b>
</p><p>what max<br/>Sent 23:05</p><p>im kinda freaking out right now<br/>Sent 23:05</p><p>what happened?</p><p>are u okay?<br/>Sent 23:05</p><p>yeah</p><p>i mean</p><p>idk just</p><p>look at what george just texted me</p><p>Attachment: 1 Screenshot<br/>Sent 23:06</p><p>that’s what ur freaking out over???</p><p>jesus christ max i thought i was gonna have to go on a rescue mission or something<br/>Sent 23:06</p><p>daniel please<br/>Sent 23:07</p><p>what okay sorry for being worried about u<br/>Sent 23:07</p><p>come on for real</p><p>what the fuck do i do????<br/>Sent 23:07</p><p>what do u mean what do i do??</p><p>u say fuck yeah and enjoy it<br/>Sent 23:08</p><p>daniel<br/>Sent 23:08</p><p>come on</p><p>go get em maxy </p><p>have fun;) u deserve it okay</p><p>im going to sleep now gn&lt;3<br/>Sent 23:09</p><p>— </p><p>almost like clockwork, right as he read daniel’s last text, he heard a knock on his door. he quickly grabbed a robe from the bathroom, threw it on and tied the rope around his waist, the garment covering up his completely naked body. he looked odd. it wasn’t slick or casual at all. it was max with undone hair, sweaty skin, and a stupid fucking robe on. he was so obvious and max blushed in embarrassment at the situation before ever even seeing the man that was there for him.</p><p>max walked over to his door, his heart beating with every step that he took. he grabbed the door handle and took a deep breath before opening the door and there stood george in all of his glory and max’s stomach dropped. he stood there leaning against the doorframe in his gorgeous black mercedes suit unzipped to his waist and open for max to see his beautifully built abs. max could feel his mouth watering and drop open in awe of the man standing before him. he was staring, he knew he was. he didn’t care. this was <em> everything </em>.</p><p>“you’re gonna catch flies in there,” george remarked jokingly, his voice shaking max out of his daze. george reached out and hooked his finger under max’s chin, pulling his eyes up until they met his own and george’s eyes… george’s eyes… <em> god. </em>the blue of the man’s eyes making them just that much more deep almost like the water that surrounded them here in bahrain. </p><p>“what?” max asked, confused as to what he meant.</p><p>“your mouth. you were basically drooling, maxy,” george chuckled out.</p><p>“oh,” and max was reeling at the nickname. his eyes traveled up to look at george’s hair, perfectly messy and just the way he likes it. </p><p>“though i do like the attention,” george leaned in to whisper into max’s ear, “save it for later.”</p><p>he pulled back but not before kissing the skin right in front of his ear. a grin from the man in front of him and max felt like he was drowning. george took his finger out from under his chin and traveled it down max’s neck, pulling at the little opening the robe left on max’s chest.</p><p>“you wearing anything under there?” george asked in a low voice, one that made max’s brain scramble for a second before remembering how to talk again.</p><p>“no,” max let out in a small voice.</p><p>“well can i see?”</p><p>“only if i can see what’s under,” max glanced down at george’s crotch in a sudden burst of confidence before looking back up again, “there.”</p><p>“got yourself a deal, maxy boy,” george smiled at him and it had a certain energy to it that he couldn’t quite put his finger on but all he knew was that he was done for. “can i come in?”</p><p>“oh,” max immediately kicking himself for making george stand in the hallway that long. “yeah,” max shook his head slightly in an attempt to shake even the smallest bit of sense back into himself. he moved out of the way so george could walk in, his back towards the tall man in the merc suit as he locked the door. “sorry, i’m stupid,” and then he felt george’s hands on his waist, instantly spinning him around and pressing him against the door. max let out a startled whimper, their faces now mere centimeters away from each other and max could swear george just sucked that whimper right in and used it as his life blood. </p><p>“yeah,” george agreed and max took slight offense before george slotted his leg in between max’s thighs, the robe parting just right to rub up against him and he groaned. they shared their next breath before george continued. “but you’re cute so,” george kissed the corner of max’s mouth, “win some, lose some, right?” he grumbled against the skin of max’s cheek. </p><p>max could hardly breathe. he couldn’t believe this was happening. he never even bothered to think that when he made those comments earlier today that this would happen. </p><p>and almost as if george could tell max was thinking, he pulled away from max and turned, slowly walking over to the desk that was in max’s room. “you know, max, what’s even better than a picture?” george asked, his back still facing towards max. his waist and ass were perfectly outlined in that mercedes suit and max had to catch his breath. “the real thing,” george finished saying, turning around and hooking his ass and hands on the desk. he leaned back and broadened his shoulders so that more of him was showing through his partially unzipped suit. “come on over here, maxy. i’m interactive.”</p><p>—</p><p>max had let out a small, startled gasp when george grabbed max’s wrists and placed them ever so firmly on his chest. still dressed in nothing but that stupid robe, he stood there vulnerable to any contact at all, the sensations almost heightened by the situation. george extended his fingers over max’s and slid their hands downwards.</p><p>running his hands over george’s bare abs, all of the sharp and yet still delicate intricacies of him being read by the pads of his fingers, it was all what finally turned his brain to slush. all of george here in front of him, in the flesh. just for him. george’s vision bore into his own, throwing down anchors in the raging sea that was his eyes. </p><p>max’s heart was racing, he could hear it pounding away in his ears and maybe george could hear it too because the next thing george did almost made max’s heart stop in whole. removing his hands from atop of max’s, george gently ran his palms all down max’s body starting at his shoulders and ending at his thighs where the robe ended and the hemmed edge was left hanging. </p><p>the only things max could hear over his own thumping heart was george’s soft breaths and the textured sound of george’s hands rubbing over the fabric of his robe. with george still reeling max’s vision in, all max could do was enjoy the feeling of george under his touch and then, <em> oh fuck, </em>and george’s hands ran off of the fabric and on to the bare skin of max’s thighs. the contact set him alight until george pulled his hands up to rest on max’s bare ass, squeezing the tissue there which caused all of the hairs on his body to stand on end and he could’ve sworn he blacked out because the next thing he knew, they were in his bed, both long shed of their clothing barriers. george’s merc suit served its purpose for the night and he thanked the inanimate piece of fabric now strewn on the floor, but the real treat was what was under the now infamous suit.</p><p>george was straddling max’s hips and max’s attention was brought back to the here and now when george leaned into him, his dick pressing against max’s stomach causing max to let out an ungodly sigh. </p><p>a smirk appeared on george’s face, ever so cocky and under max’s current state of mind, it was the absolute sexiest thing.</p><p>max’s mouth hung open absentmindedly as he let out little huffs of breath. max locked eyes with the man on top of him, his eyes almost painful to stare into. almost as if his eyes were the sun, he had to look away because of the pure, bright, blinding intention behind them. </p><p>george grinded down against max’s erection suddenly and max had to grab the sheets under him, dull nails digging into the thin fabric, as he let out a little whimper at sensations the action brought over him.</p><p>“just testing the waters,” george commented smugly.</p><p>“you can do better than that,” max shot right back.</p><p>“you’re right,” george gave him a dark look. “i can.” and so george reached up and ran two of his fingers along the slightly chapped skin of max’s lips. he grinned evilly at max before slipping his fingers into the man’s mouth, shoving them down max’s throat with no warning at all. max eyes went wide and gagged at first but quickly adjusted once he saw the fire in george’s eyes. “that better?” george asked and max responded with a hum, the vibrations of his throat emanating through george’s fingers. george pulled his finger almost all the way out then shoved them right back in and max opened his throat so george could keeping doing it. “get ‘em all wet, maxy,” george told the man under him who then began spinning his tongue around george’s fingers, eye contact adding just that much more to it. “‘k, open,” george simply ordered and max quickly complied as george pulled his soaked fingers out of max’s mouth and moved his hand in between max’s legs. “spread your legs,” max did as told with a shaky breath out. george then started running his damp fingers around the max’s asshole before pushing one finger in without warning. max arched his back off of his bed and pressed himself into george’s body. he felt both of their dicks against his abdomen and he was left feeling like the world was on fire. max moaned at the sensation as george slowly but surely pushed another finger in and kept to a steady pace. </p><p>“max,” george said to get the man’s attention. “you feel stretched already,” and max let out a whine. “were you playing with yourself before i got here, max?”</p><p>“h-oh my god,” max breathed out, his brain going as fast as his car does.</p><p>“max,” george had to prompt again.</p><p>“y-yes,” max replied in a huff. “i was,” george brushed against max’s prostate and max was seeing stars. “fuu-uuck.”</p><p>“did you make yourself come?” george asked simply. </p><p>max locked eyes with the man above him. “uh huh.”</p><p>and with that, an evil grin grew on george’s face. “then i guess i’m gonna have to do this a little differently,” and max furrowed his eyebrows, sweat starting to appear on the crown of his head. </p><p>but with a final teasing press up against his prostate, max relaxed his face and threw his head back, groaning at the sharp wave of arousal that got sent through his body. </p><p>george retracted his fingers with a quiet <em> fuck </em>from the dutchman under him and smirked, reaching over to the nightstand and grabbing the black toiletries bag that was sitting there. “i’m assuming what i’m looking for is in here, right?” george asked and max nodded yes. </p><p>george stared at max’s face for a second and had to stifle a laugh. with the slight pause to activities, max’s face had taken on this look, a look almost like a deer caught in headlights, slightly panicked but unmoving. and george couldn’t believe how far gone the guy already was, just further evidence of why george absolutely had to do what he was planning. he shook his head in amusement, still an all-knowing smirk on his face, as he looked down at the object he had just grabbed.</p><p>zipping open the bag, it was almost comedic peering in and seeing a tube of lube laying right next to max’s fucking tube of toothpaste. god, the scenes of a race car driver… you just have to laugh. he grabbed the lube and dug around a bit more before pulling out a condom and threw the bag back on the nightstand.</p><p>“please tell me you’ve mixed up your lube and toothpaste before,” george teased as he opened the condom and rolled it on. “because the thought of you brushing your teeth with lube is absolutely hilarious, mate,” george could tell max was trying to listen but the man’s attention kept getting drawn to what george was doing below his waist. “and not to even mention using toothpaste as lube,” george giggled. “damn, that would sting. your ass would be minty fresh though,” george shrugged, that same smile still on his face. </p><p>george was 90 percent sure max couldn’t understand a single word he was saying at the moment, the blonde boy so strung out he looked like he was either trying to solve a math problem or like he had just taken one too many hits of someone’s blunt. george loved it though. he was feeding off of max’s reaction to him, the power he held over him, <em> everything </em>. jesus, was it really this easy with him because george wasn’t even trying that hard… god help this boy.</p><p>george popped open the lid of the lube and it startled max slightly, george feeling the man jump under him. “jumpy, are ya?” george chuckled. “it’s okay, i’m not gonna do anything insane,” max’s eyes shot down to george’s hands that were now squeezing the tube gently, the contents getting deposited into his palm. “oh, and don’t worry. this isn’t your toothpaste,” and max still had no reaction, his vision hyperfocused on george’s hands. george narrowed his eyes and threw the lube out of the way before reaching down and applying the substance to his dick. “earth to max verstappen. come in, do you read me max verstappen?” max blinked a few times before looking up at george’s face again. “oh, good. for a second there i thought i had lost you for real, mate,” max still stared at him blankly and george knew just what to do to pump that life right back into the man. </p><p>with the hand of his that was still a little lubed up, he reached down and with no warning, coated the ring of max’s asshole with the cold lube. max clenched down around nothing and let out a cry, his eyes screwing shush and color returning to the skin of his face in all of the warm shades of fire.</p><p>“that’s it, maxy boy,” one teasing finger pressed in to his first knuckle and max squealed, george pulling it out just as quickly as it went in. </p><p>he repositioned himself on max and grabbed his dick to place it right at max’s entrance, the contact causing max to sigh, a small whimper coming out alongside it. george didn’t move, he stayed positioned painfully at max’s entrance but didn’t push in and stayed like that for what felt like forever to max. the anticipation was making the blonde lose his mind. </p><p>george leaned forward and mouthed at max’s ear. “you want it?” he whispered.</p><p>“yes,” max sighed, “yes. please.”</p><p>“say my name, max,” george said, now hungry again for the attention and power he craves. max’s throat just clicked in response and that just wasn’t going to cut it. “max, if you want it, you have to say my name. come on,” george pushed ever so slightly in, not enough to give max any satisfaction whatsoever but enough to push him to do what george wants. it’s like max had an itch and george was scratching all of the areas around the itch but not the itch itself and max was going insane. “say it, max,” george said with more intensity to his tone now and if max wasn’t so far gone, he might’ve thought that tone was a little frightening. “say you want it.”</p><p>“fuck… i— i want it. i— george, please,” max whined.</p><p>george kissed all down max’s jaw and over to his other ear, every spot on max’s body where george was touching was burning and max’s vision went blurry. george stuck out his tongue and licked down max’s throat, sucking a mark on his neck, not giving a flying fuck about who’s going to see it and slowly pushed in.</p><p>max’s mouth fell open in a silent scream and his eyelids fluttered, gasping at the thick air around him. he felt a giant serge of pleasure go through his body as george settled all the way in, feeling so completely and beautifully full. </p><p>“god, you take me so well, maxy,” george told him in a voice that made his insides tremble. max became very aware of his dick, as sensitive as it was right then, when george pressed his body down even closer against his, the weight of the brit on top of max just exacerbating the heat brewing inside him. </p><p>george slowly pulled out almost all the way as max let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. he grabbed the back of one of max’s knees and lifted his leg up so max’s thigh was almost resting on his own chest then slowly sank back into him, max’s eyes rolling back into his head and letting out a long drawn-out groan. </p><p>“you’re so good, so pretty…” george told him as max whined a bit which didn’t surprise george one bit. he knew max would love that, being called pretty. everyone had to know just by the sheer energy of this boy. george knew he just simply loved to <em> feel </em> and george could help him with that for the night.</p><p>“maxy boy… so beautiful. so so good,” he pulled out and pressed back in again, catching his breath from the sensation before continuing. “and you’re all mine tonight. how does that feel, max? knowing i’ve got every last bit of you all to myself for the night,” max moaned, grabbing the sheets of the bed. “answer me, baby boy.”</p><p>“hhh— yes. yes, so… hhgh— so good.” </p><p>“absolutely perfect,” george said as he started to pick up the pace and set a rhythm. the heat stirring in max’s stomach kept going and going until it was almost too much for him to handle.</p><p>“george, please,” max whined.</p><p>“please what, max?”</p><p>“i need to— i need to come. i nee… hooo my god.”</p><p>and george stopped moving just short of allowing max to come, all of himself still inside of max but not moving a muscle. max cried out but george just smiled as he watched max damn near fall apart under him, writhing trying to get any stimulation he could.</p><p>“but you already came once tonight, didn’t you, max?” george commented in a bratty, playful tone and max wasn’t having any of it, desperate to all hell as he sobbed for something, <em> anything </em>.</p><p>“okay, max, jesus. calm down. look at me,” george held max’s chin in his hand, looking into his eyes that were almost all pupils because of how fucked out he was. “listen. you were naughty tonight, max, and you made yourself come once already. and while i wasn’t even here,” max swallowed, the intensity in george’s voice stopping his racing brain right in its tracks. “now, you gave me something that i need to do better than. when someone sets a provisional pole time, you want nothing more than to do better than them, to steal that title, to get that attention. max, i’m gonna do better than you now. and i’m not just talking about the way i’m gonna make you come.”</p><p>“george…”</p><p>“shhh, i just want you to tell me when you feel close, okay? can you do that?” </p><p>max blinked and he almost couldn’t believe this was the george russell talking to him like this. he would’ve never imagined that george had a side to him like this. who would have? i guess alex would’ve know… maybe he should have asked alex more about george before this happened but of course he didn’t know that this was going to be happening… god, max didn’t know but fuck. what he did know was that this was <em> so. fucking. hot. </em></p><p>max’s lips parted to say something but nothing came out, instead opting to just nod at him, his hair stuck to his forehead with sweat. </p><p>george changed his angle a bit and when he pushed back in, he hit max square in the prostate and max almost screamed. he kept pulling out and pushing back in, each time hitting his oversensitive bundle of nerves.</p><p>“geor— ge… oh god, i—i’m close, i’m gonna,” he scrambled to say as he grabbed at the back of george’s thighs so ready to let go… as george instantly stopped moving again at the utterance of max’s words. “george, fuck!” he yelled, so close to the edge but not being allowed to fall over.</p><p>“it’s okay, maxy,” george reached up and stroked his fingers through max’s sweaty hair. max moaned under him and screwed his eyes shut, wanting so badly to just let go. george leaned forward and left a kiss on his cheek, his nose, his other cheek, and then his lips. </p><p>“it’s inevitable that i do better than you anyways,” george told him softly as he leaned in to kiss him again, pushing his tongue past the barrier of max’s lips. “i’ll just make you come better than you’ve ever made yourself come,” and he slowly started moving inside max again. </p><p>“hooooly— fuck,” max breathed out against george’s lips at the almost overload of sensations he was feeling. </p><p>“yes, maxy,” george picked up his pace again pulling away slightly from max’s face but still close enough where their noses kept knocking each with each thrust in and out. “tell me when you’re close again, okay?” </p><p>max barely nodded in response before george started hitting him in that spot perfectly again. </p><p>“george, fuck, george i’m— hhg,” this time the sensation coming to him a lot quicker than previously and just like last time george froze in him, letting the feeling fall away. max started whimpering, wanting so badly for his orgasm to wash over him. “george, please!”</p><p>“you better get used to this, max,” and max just stared up at him with glassy eyes and a lost look on his face. </p><p>“fuck...” max groaned. george smiled down at him and max’s face flushed even redder than it already was from the exertion and he almost cried when he felt himself involuntarily clench down around george. the man on top of him leaned forward and buried his face in max’s neck, aiming to leave even more marks on this boy’s body.</p><p>george began moving his hips again, and with him leaned forward like this, the new angle provided everything max didn’t know he needed. george reached down in between the two of them and grabbed max’s dick. </p><p>he kept at it with his hips, pushing in and out of max and stroking his dick in time with his thrusts. he kept sucking at the skin of max’s neck as the blonde let out little wrecked sounds that kept cracking in his throat. </p><p>“george, oh m— fffuck— i’m clo—” max was right there and george just kept going, kept hitting him perfectly <em> right there </em> , kept stroking him, kept giving him attention. “gonna co— <em> oh god </em>,” and max was thrashing with his built up orgasm and george kept going through the whole thing.</p><p>“that’s it, maxy,” thrust, stroke, thrust, hair pull, kiss, thrust, stroke, bite, “so so good for me,” thrust, kiss, stroke…</p><p>max arched his back off the bed as he felt himself contracting around george. another powerful wave of his orgasm came over him and he let out a loud moan that couldn’t for the life of him be stifled as he rolled his eyes into his head. george loved that more than anything else when anyone rolled their eyes back. it’s so visceral and uncontrollable and sexy and it tells him that he did good. really good. better than good. and that’s exactly what he needed to do. </p><p>max eventually came down from his high, realizing where the fuck he was as george was still on top of him, kissing up and down his neck. </p><p>“george…”</p><p>“better than yourself?”</p><p>“i—”</p><p>“it’s okay, i know it was,” george kissed his way down from max’s neck to his torso where he had came all over himself. george made direct eye contact with max as he stuck out his tongue and licked every last drop off of him. </p><p>max let out a wrecked sigh as he watched george, marveling not only at what he was doing but at how it felt to have his tongue running up his chest like this. it felt like heaven but maybe he was in hell. he couldn’t tell. he didn’t care.</p><p>george finally lapped all of it up and then max watched as george took his bottom lip up into his teeth. max tilted his head back, letting out a deep sigh as george leaned in again face to face with the man. </p><p>george went in to kiss him max could taste himself in george’s mouth as their tongues collided. they talk about kisses that speak for you, communicate things that aren’t said out loud. this kiss was rough and aggressive and it spoke a thousand words by itself. and max would definitely be thinking about george during qualifying on saturday, george out there in his shiny mercedes, because he had done it. made him come better than he’d ever made himself. </p><p>—</p><p>and on saturday when george qualified p2 and max qualified p3, george found max afterwards, pinched his ass and pulled him close, whispering, “i told you so,” in his ear with that same bratty, playful smirk.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>f1esbian on twitter<br/>i live for comments, pls ill love u forever &lt;33</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>